Burn inside in agony
by Ehsis
Summary: Lori X Shane. Ou comment des sentiments peuvent tuer un homme...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Burn inside in agony.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages se trouvant dans ma fanfiction ici présente ne m'appartiennent pas. L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Mr Robert Kirkman.**  
**

**NDLR: **Petite vidéo "illustrant" mon histoire.  
watch?v=uE_G6Eq50w8&feature=related

* * *

**[ Chapitre I ]  
**

_**" Dieu qu'elle était celle que j'attendais,  
Telle que je l'avais tant rêvée  
Je ne me souviens guère des gens  
Ni de l'hiver, je n'ai vu qu'elle et ça n'a plus changé  
Dieu qu'elle était belle, en une étincelle  
Ma vie s'est illuminée."**_

_**Patrick Fiori**___ __Dieu qu'elle était belle. _

* * *

« _**Ils bombardent la ville au Napalm **_...»

Un bourdonnement sourd résonnait aux oreilles de Lori Grimes. Ce dernier était sûrement dût au bruit des bombardements mêlé au brouhaha des gens les entourant. Et pourtant, elle n'entendait que cette voix... Cette phrase retentissait en elle comme une mauvaise mélodie, lui faisant oublier le monde autour d'elle. Malgré la masse de gens qui se ruait derrière eux, les cris, les pleurs, Lori n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Les engins de l'armée détruisant la ville sous ses yeux... Et cette phrase... Elle ne savait plus que dire, aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle aurait voulu crier, pleurer, s'enfuir en courant mais n'en fit rien. Le choc peut être...

« _**Shane ! **_»

Elle se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras l'entourant. Shane Walsh était le meilleur ami de son mari, et son coéquipier. Rick Grimes était dans le coma et présumé mort. Shane s'était alors promis de protéger Lori et Carl comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre famille.

Il la serrait... Le plus fort qu''il le pouvait. Il ne savait comment la rassurer. Tant de choses lui passaient par la tête. Trop de choses.

« _J'ai abandonné mon meilleur ami _» _« Est il vraiment mort ? _» « _Protéger Lori, Carl. _» « _Survivre coûte que coûte _» « _C'est quoi ce bordel ?! _» « _Comme prendre soin d'elle ? _» « _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? _»

Il avait envie d'exploser tant ses pensées troublaient son esprit. Et cet esprit torturé commençait à le faire souffrir. Un mal intérieur, presque psychologique. Cette douleur que l'on ressent quand on arrive pas à faire taire ses voix dans notre tête. Quand l'impuissance engendre la colère et que le cœur commence à battre si fort que l'on à l'impression qu''il va se déchirer dans notre poitrine. Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Cette répression de soi qu''il s efforçait d exercer se voyait peu à peu sur son visage, dans son comportement. Il parla alors

« _**Lori, je suis désolé. **_»

Pas de réponse. Elle se détacha de lui, se surprenant à manquer de la chaleur de son corps.

« _**Je suis désolé pour Rick. Pour la façon dont les choses se déroulent. Pour la précarité de notre départ **_»

« _**Arrête, tu n'y es pour rien Shane... **_**» "**_** Qu'est ce que tu aurais pu faire d'autre? Tu nous as sauvé... Carl et moi... On serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est si tu n'étais pas venu nous chercher**_".

Malgré ce qui lui semblait être des remerciements, Shane ressentait quelque chose d'autre. ll doutait de la sincérité de ces propos et se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un fond de reproche dans ces paroles. Il ne préférait pas s'aventurer à approfondir la question... Mais c'était plus fort que lui:

" _**Lori..."**_

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Shane compris à ce regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout... _Comment ça pourrait aller_? Le monde partait en vrille et l'humanité n'en était pas loin. Pour couronner le tout, il lui avait annoncé que son mari était mort et qu''il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Maintenant elle était seule avec son fils et lui pour seule famille. C'est vrai ça... _Comment ça pourrait aller? _

Il tenta tant bien que mal de la rassurer:

" Ça_** va aller. Je vous protégerez, toi et Carl, au péril de ma vie. Comme si vous étiez ma propre famille?**_"

Aucune réponse. Il tenta une approche et tendit timidement sa main vers elle.

"_**Laisse moi tranquille Shane! C'est bon**_**!" **_**Toutes tes belles paroles ne servent à rien**_!".

Elle recula et se retourna brusquement. Il encaissa sans broncher. Il la regarda s'éloigner.

" _**Où tu vas?! Ne t'éloigne pas de moi!**_".

Il lui attrapa le bras.

" _**Lâche moi, ne me touche pas**_**!"**

Il vacilla, lâcha prise en un tremblement.

" _**Tout est fini de toute façon. Il n'y a plus rien! Plus de ville, plus d'explication! Ça ne sert plus à rien**_!"

Elle s'en alla, s'enfonçant dans les bois sombres qui s'offraient à elle. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, ni pourquoi, ni même où elle se trouvait actuellement.

Shane se mit à sa poursuite. Elle ne devait pas prendre de risque inutile. Tout ces gens autour de lui qui devenaient fou... Toutes ces personnes... Et pas seulement à cause de cette soit disant maladie qui venait de se déclarer, mais aussi à cause de ses répercussions. La cohue, les annonces radios toutes plus intrigantes les unes que les autres, l'évacuation de la ville, les pilleurs... Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

" _**LORI **_**!" **Cria-t-il.

Mais sa voix se perdit dans la folie ambiante...

* * *

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

_**Drive until you lose the road**_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_

_**He will do one of two things**_

_**He will admit to everything**_

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came***_

_**The Fray **___ __How To Save A Life. _


	2. Chapter 2

**[** Chapitre II **]**

«_** Dieu que j'ai dû ruser, pour enfin l'approcher,  
Pour un peu l'apprivoiser  
La regarder vivre, bouger, sourire,  
Jamais je ne m'en lassais  
Dieu qu'elle était mienne dans mes nuits  
Mes rêves, j'en rougissait quand je la revoyais... **_»

_**Patrick Fiori**___ __Dieu qu'elle était belle. _

* * *

Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, Shane n'était plus très loin d'elle. Il se sentit soulagé quand il l'aperçut. Il s'arrêta un instant et se dirigea lentement vers elle. Elle pleurait toujours.

« **Qu'est ce qui t'as prit bon sang ? »**

Sa question sans demeura sans réponse. Il la regarda, sans dire un mot. Elle semblait reprendre ses esprits. Son regard affiché une expression de peur intense.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller... » **Il déposa doucement ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme. Ses pleurs déchiraient son cœur. Doucement une de ses mains glissa sur la joue de Lori. Il essuya une de ses larmes. Une expression adorable se dessina sur le visage de Shane. Il pencha légèrement la tête et afficha un léger sourire, ce qui la fit sourire également. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position. La douceur de la main de Shane sur son visage calmait peu à peu les pleurs de la jeune femme.

Elle déposa sa main sur la sienne au moment où ce dernier aller la retirer. Ils ne disaient rien, leurs regards suffisaient. Une fois totalement calmée, elle repris conscience de la situation et fit un pas en arrière. Shane retira rapidement sa main. Les mots lui manquaient.

« **Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. »** Annonça t-elle pour briser le silence. Il la laissa continuer. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était venu les chercher. Peut être avait-elle besoin de parler.

« **Je sais. Je sais que tu fais tout pour nous protéger. Je sais que tu ne pouvais plus rien faire pour lui... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tout s'est passé si vite, si... brutalement. Je me demande comment... » ** Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

« **C'est bon... Ça va aller... Calme toi. » **Il n'osait pas la toucher. Il refoulait cette envie du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Apparemment, ça ne suffisait pas.

« **Shane... »**

**« Mh ? »**

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Arrête... Je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose. » **Il baissa la tête, se mordit les lèvres, puis la regarda. La souffrance transparaissait à travers son regard intense.

« **Shane, dis moi... »**

Essayer de comprendre le comportement de l'homme en face d'elle, lui avait fait oublier son propre chagrin.

« **Écoute, laisse tomber. On ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre Carl ».**

**« Non ! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as. Carl est avec Carol et Sophia, il est en sécurité, la route est complètement bloquée de toute façon. »**

**« Putain ! » **Soupira -t-il. Dans la seconde qui suivit, sa main venait s'écraser brutalement contre un arbre.

« **Eh ! Shane ! »**

Elle s'approcha et déposa délicatement ses doigts sur l'avant bras du policier. Et de son autre main, pris celle de Shane dans la sienne. Il frissonna à ce contact. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Ça le rendait fou. La douceur de cette femme le troublait littéralement.

_Putain mec... Reprends toi ! _

* * *

_« _**Shane laisse toi aller, parle moi »**

**« Je peux pas ! D'accord ?! »**

**« Bien sur que si... Regarde moi ! Toute à l'heure j'ai péter un câble, j'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus. C'était idiot, je te l'accorde, mais ça m'a fait du bien » **Elle s'arrêta un instant.

« **Regarde moi Shane » **Il leva les yeux vers elle. La souffrance de son ami lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle connaissait Shane depuis longtemps. Il était impulsif et quand il était énervé, il s'isolait pour se calmer. Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, elle n'y arrivait pas... Elle n'en avait pas envie.

Shane sentait son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il aurait voulu l'arracher. Il utilisait le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour lutter. Mais elle brisait chacune de ses défenses sans même s'en apercevoir.

« **Shane je t'en prie... Calme toi... » **Elle tenta de l'apaiser en déposant sa main sur sa joue, le caressant de son pouce.

« **Lori... »** Il baissa la tête, enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans la main de la jeune femme et repoussant un peu plus ses propres limites.

Elle lui releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le regard de trop...

Il tremblait et en un mouvement, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Lori. Les émotions et les pensées des deux êtres fusaient dans leurs esprits. Le baiser prit alors une tout autre tournure. Comme si leurs frustrations laissaient place à leurs désirs, enfin assouvis.

Ne la sentant pas s'éloigner, Shane déposa chacune de ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. La force et la chaleur de ses dernières attisa un peu plus l'envie de Lori. Elle se serra contre le corps de son amant. Shane l'embrassait comme il n'avait jamais embrassé une femme auparavant. Avec force et tendresse à la fois. Comme si... elle lui appartenait. Il se laissait enfin aller...

**" _Et alors il s'est passé quelques choses, je me suis laissé aller, dans un total oubli de moi même envahi par la nuit le silence et la plénitude. J'avais trouvé la liberté. Perdre tout espoir, c'était cela la liberté. _"**

_Fight Club_, **le narrateur**.


	3. Chapter 3

**[ Chapitre III ]**

_**« Entre l'aube et la fin, dans l'antre de ta main. Dans les jeux de l'étreinte, dans les maux les complaintes, dans la contestation, les fausses rebellions, dans le faux, dans le vrai. Dans la sécurité, ne me laisse pas... […] a la lisière de nos rêves, m'éteindre entre tes lèvres. »**_

**Damien Saez,** Dans le bleu de l'absinthe.

* * *

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la force de penser, de réaliser. Elle trompait son mari, il trahissait son meilleur ami. Les mains de la jeune femme glissaient lentement dans le dos de son amant. Elles remontaient délicatement sous son t shirt. Elle le serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Shane pensa furtivement à son ami, sur son lit d'hôpital. Il s'arrêta.

« **Shane...** » Murmura t-elle.

Ce murmure lui décrocha un doux frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais son regard lui, restait inexpressif.

« **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** » Lui demanda t-elle en se reculant, gênée.

« **Et si Rick était encore en vie ? » Elle vacilla. « Que je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il fallait ? J'aurais peut être pu le réveiller, faire quelque chose, mais il ne respirait plus, je n'entendais même plus son cœur battre, c'était peu être à cause des coups de feu, peut être qu'en réalité il était encore là, peut être que j'aurais dut mieux écouter et...** »

« **Hey Shane** ! » Elle le coupa, il était à bout de souffle, gesticulant dans tous les sens. « Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je croyais que c'était réglé... Tu ne pouvais absolument rien faire de plus. Tu serais mort si tu étais resté avec lui ! Tu serais mort et moi aussi, et Carl également ! »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle ne savait pas comment lui faire entendre raison. Elle déposa une main sur son visage et ajouta :

« **Tu es là maintenant, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu es avec moi et Carl. Alors s'il te plait, reste avec moi... Arrête de te poser des questions** ».

Il repoussait un peu plus ses propres limites. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui peut pousser un homme à s'auto-flageller ? Un profond mal-être s'emparait de lui. Un lutte incessante tourmentait son esprit et son âme. Ses gestes étaient réfléchit et saccadés. Comme s'il combattait contre lui même. Il aurait voulu la toucher, la prendre simplement dans ses bras. Toucher son visage marqué par la peur, la fatigue. La consoler. Il se demandait également pourquoi... Pourquoi il ressentait ces sentiments étranges. Il n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur elle auparavant. Elle était pour lui, la femme de son meilleur ami. Croyant ce dernier mort, ses sentiments cachés ont, peut être, fait surface... Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un fait. Son passé et son avenir, tourmenté par la présente situation. Rien n'était plus comme avant. Sa tête se mit à tourner, un profond malaise l'envahissait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, la douleur psychologique le rendait malade. Une profonde migraine le troublait. Sa main se serra. Des larmes coulèrent.

Lori lui releva doucement la tête... Elle regarda ses yeux rougit par les larmes et la colère et une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Elle fini sa phrase en un baiser. Il approfondit. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Lori et la serra contre lui. Elle sentait les muscles brûlant de Shane contre son corps. Il avait un corps magnifique... Elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui soulever son t shirt, il fit le reste. Elle glissa doucement sa langue le long de son torse, descendant jusqu'à son ventre. Il gémissait doucement et déposa la jeune femme sur le sol humide.

« **Shane, j'ai tellement besoin de toi..** »

* * *

Du silence. Un silence... De mort. Un hôpital désaffecté. Des... vivants, à moitié mort. Ou plutôt des morts, à moitié vivant... Bref. Du sang sur les murs, sur le sol, sur le plafond. Du sang... partout. Des membres usés et mordillés. Des vêtements déchirés. Du matériel médical éparpillé. Et un homme. Seul sur un lit d'hôpital, bien vivant, lui. Toujours relié à des machines via des tubulures en plastique usé. Un électrocardiogramme éteint, une horloge arrêtée. Des grésillements dût à l'électricité toujours plus ou moins présente à travers les câbles électriques. De la poussière et des gravillons jonchés le sol. Les murs de la chambre de Rick Grimes étaient en meilleur état que ceux du reste de l'hôpital. Pour cause ? Shane avait réussit à dissuader les militaires d'y entrer. Caché derrière le lit de son meilleur ami, il avait pensé qu'ils croiraient ce dernier, mort. Shane l'eut crut aussi. Un lit médical barricadait l'endroit. Ce qui à sûrement empêché ces... Choses d'entrer. Il lui avait sauver la vie.

Un seul homme sur un lit d'hôpital, plongé dans le coma, relié à des machines, entouré de décombres et de mort... _Comment_ pouvait-il être encore en vie ?

* * *

« **Lori ? Ca va... ?** »

Recroquevillée sur elle même, la jeune femme ne disait rien. Elle restait simplement assise là, nue, au milieu de leurs vêtements éparpillés.

Shane se leva et enfila son pantalon. Il déposa sa veste sur les épaules de Lori, toujours silencieuse. Cette dernière tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Elle pu l'apercevoir dans la lueur lunaire, toujours torse nu. Il ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Il la regardait, avec compassion et tendresse. Avec inquiétude.

Elle se leva enfin et décida de se rhabiller. Elle lui tendit sa veste :

«** Tu peux la garder, il va faire froid cette nuit...** »

Sans réponse, elle garda son bras tendu vers lui. Il accepta, fini de s'habiller et pris la parole :

« **Parle moi s'il te plaît** »

« **Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Shane ?** »

« **Je sais pas … Mais dis quelque chose... S'il te plaît** »

« **Il n'y a rien à dire il me semble** »

«** Dis moi, ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Ce que tu as... Ressentit.** »

…

…

« **Ce que j'ai ressentit ? Du bien être. » **Il sourit.** « En l'espace d'une heure, j'ai... oublié.** » Il la regardait toujours. « **Oublié se qui se passait, oublié l'armée, les coups de feu, les cris... Oublié... Rick.** » Elle baissa la tête, il fit de même.

« **Lori..** »

« **Je ne te reproche rien Shane. On était deux. On avait juste... Besoin de ça.** »

« **Et... Qu'est ce que tu ressens maintenant ?** »

« **Je me sens... mal.** »

Il pencha légèrement la tête tout en continuant de l'observer.

«** Comme si... je l'avais trahis. Je viens d'apprendre sa mort et...** »

« **Hey... Hey...** » Il approcha doucement sa main du visage de la jeune femme dés qu'il vit apparaître ses larmes.

« **Ne me dis pas que tu ne te sens pas coupable Shane ? C'est ton meilleur ami !** »

« **Je n'ai pas dis ça. Oui je me sens coupable ! Je n'avais jamais posé les yeux sur toi auparavant ! Et là... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit Lori. Je me suis juste, laissé aller. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.** »

«**Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Shane ?** »

« **Je sais pas.** »

« **Ne me laisse pas...** »

« **Jamais. Je t'ai promis et je Lui ai promis de vous protéger, au péril de ma vie. Je ne compte pas déshonorer ma parole. Je lui dois bien ça. Mais...** »

Elle leva le visage vers lui, il semblait confus.

« **S'il était encore en vie, et qu'il réapparaissait... ?** »

Un long soupir émana de la jeune femme...

Ils finirent par rejoindre les autres. La foule, la peur, les cris, le chaos...

* * *

_« **Ta terre ameublie par mes paumes ouvre son sillon et le soc impétueux le déchire : ta peau devient un seul soleil, ton visage se libère, tes yeux crient doucement, de l'obscur qui te peuple monte une voix rauque et ma chair sans saison bat du pouls de tes entrailles. Et mes jours t'accomplissent, et mes nuits te fécondent. Tandis qu'à ras d'horizon croasse la mort.** »_ Charles Juliet.


End file.
